The Sister
by I Am Spock
Summary: The House of Kirk, a once powerful house has a secret, a powerful one and now Duke Kirk, the new head of the family knows it. How will he use this secret to his and his family's advantage? Apart of the I, Concubine, Asunder and Malestrom universe. One shot!


**AN: I'm back! Posting another one shot to help me ease back into completing the final act. This story takes place just hours before Duke Kirk travels to Vulcan (see Maelstrom).**

 **The Sister**

(House of Kirk)

Duke Kirk had a plan, to restore the House of Kirk to its former glory among the other houses and to make the name Kirk mean something again.

As a child, Duke Kirk grew up listening to stories of his ancestors, a prominent line of military generals and admirals who assisted in the Vulcan invasion of Earth. Such actions ensured the family's ascension into nobility when the Vulcan Emperor established the great houses.

Never able to reconcile his family's legacy with the current lackluster state of his house, Duke Kirk opposed his family's policy of neutrality and he often clashed with his father and grandfather on this issue.

For years, he watched the houses grow in power; wealth and respect as his own family's status reduce to slave trading and minor economic influence.

Now his mother's secret could change all of that.

"Did father know about this?"

Duchess Winona crossed her arms, "No. And even if he did, he wouldn't have done anything about it."

Cupping his chin, Duke Kirk started to think out loud, "How can we use such a secret to benefit our family?"

"What? You want to try to use this?"

"Do you really think I'm not going to act on it? Mother, you know my plans for this family!"

Kirk felt his excitement rising and then tempered by the reality of the world he lived in.

"Who else knows?"

Lowering her head in shame, the duchess answered, "Himiko. For years prior to marrying into the House of Sulu, she served as a madam of sorts. When my father drank and gambled away our wealth, he reached out to Himiko who agreed to sell us into the imperial harem on Earth. Both Amanda and I were sold as young girls while my father took his money and vanished."

"Himiko is a snake. Never knew she was into the sex trade though." A dirty thought entered and disappeared from his mind.

"Oh, yes, her family was notorious for their role in the sex trade of Orion women before our family came along. It was her great-grandfather who taught yours the business."

Duke Kirk chuckled, "A lucrative business at that and our family's main source of income."

"Amanda," the duchess moaned, "Amanda, my sister always protected and loved me. She hated our situation and often talked about escaping. Of course, it never happened. I was passed around until your father brought me while Amanda's beauty meant her virginity was preserved."

"Until she caught the eye of the Emperor?"

Duchess Winona nodded her head, "Apparently. At the time, I thought a Vulcan noble brought her. I didn't know the Emperor desired her."

"What happened to her?"

"For years, I searched for her. But no one would talk to me. Truthfully, I thought….well...Vulcan nobles are known for killing their concubines once their novelty wears off. I just thought …and then I saw him...Spock. A spitting image of my sister. Eventually, I confirmed this, but Spock...he is our connection," The Duchess words trailed off.

"Himiko must have known," Kirk interjected.

"I am sure she knows."

Mother and son exchanged glances.

"Your grandfather talked about a civil war on Vulcan years ago. The aftermath was the execution of the Empress, but the Vulcan High Council never confirmed this to the noble houses on Earth."

"Why would they? The Vulcans tell us only what they want us to know."

"The Vulcan nobles don't want to be ruled by a half-breed, illegitimate bastard."

Duke Kirk started thinking again, _how can we use this secret?_

Duchess Winona's snorting interrupted his thoughts, "This connection can't help us!"

Kirk threw his arms up in the air, "Like hell, it can't! We are related to both the House of Uhura and the imperial family! Surely, the Emperor can respect we never tried to use this connection for anything until now."

Widening her mouth in shock, Winona chastised her son, "No, that isn't our way. The House of Kirk stays out of the drama, the scheming, and the politics. Emperor Sarek NEVER acknowledged my sister nor has his son hinted at having human connections outside of the children he has with Nyota."

"Ironic isn't it. Our family prided ourselves on collecting secrets and now we have a powerful secret that could either help or destroy us….depending how it's used," Kirk chuckled.

Winona put her hand on Kirk's shoulders, "We are survivors. The Vulcans have always respected us because of our ways. This secret can remain just that...a secret."

"But for how long?" Kirk words trailed off.

Kirk glanced towards the hallway; he could hear his sister yelling at her servant.

Winona heard the same yelling, "Amelia will never marry. So she takes her anger out on those who can't fight back. You can't tell her. Amelia will never understand. She hates concubines."

Silence fell once again on mother and son.

"If Himiko knew why didn't ever use it to her advantage?"

Winona smiled at her son, "I know the secrets of Himiko and her family too. I am a Kirk after all."

Kirk smirked at his mother, "When I come back from Vulcan, I will take Christine Chapel as my concubine, perhaps eventually as a wife and have a son."

"No interest in taking a duchess, huh?" Winona laughed.

"The Kirk men don't deal with duchesses."

Amelia stormed into the room, "We are ready to depart!"

Kirk smiled at his mother.

"Be careful son and remember the Kirk way."

Annoyed Amelia snapped, "I am guessing your Orion toy is coming too?"

"Of course, the Kirk men love their toys!"

Brother and sister left to board the Tiberius and head off to Vulcan with Khan. Winona prayed everything would go well and her son listened to her words. She didn't want her family involved in the power struggle between the other houses.

Sitting down, Winona opened up a comm-link.

An old face appeared on the screen.

"It's so great to see you again!" Winona laughed.

An older green woman with reddish hair smiled back, "Winnie, I missed you!"

"How is everything... Sula?" Winona asked.

 **AN: I hope you like it. I am prepping to finish Maelstrom. I might drop another one shot. I enjoy doing them. For those who don't remember Sula, read** _ **Fire and Flame**_ **to get the connection.** I know I am interchanging Jim/Kirk or Duke Kirk, you know it's the same person.****


End file.
